Perfect Gift
by noone00
Summary: Jack y Elsa recibirán el regalo de Navidad mas importante de sus vidas. ONE-SHOT


**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tengo muchas historias por actualizar, pero esta idea llegó a mi mente y quise plasmarla. Espero que les guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

* * *

><p>Era Navidad en el Reino de Arendelle, pero no una cualquiera. Todo el Reino esperaba con ansias la llegada del nuevo heredero a la Corona: el hijo de la Reina Elsa y su esposo, el célebre, Jack Frost.<p>

Era curioso pensar que dos personas tan diferentes estuvieran a punto de convertirse en padres, pero el destino se encargó de juntarlos. Se conocieron aquella vez que Elsa huyó a las montañas. Al principio, se odiaron por sus s personalidades opuestas, pero mientras más se conocían, mas se enamoraban del otro. Salieron por dos años hasta que un día, Jack le pidió matrimonio y ella…aceptó. Jack la amaba con todo su ser y sabia que no quería dejarla por nada del mundo, por lo que, decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad. Era extraño volver a ser humano, es decir, aun conservaba sus poderes de hielo, pero sus capacidades habían disminuido considerablemente.

Ahora, era Rey de Arendelle y como tal, debía dar el ejemplo, bueno, o por lo menos intentarlo, después de todo, Jack siempre seria Jack.

Cuando supo sobre el embarazo, su mundo se transformó. Lo único que importaba era Elsa y el bebé. Se involucró en cada pequeño detalle que tuviera que ver con su hijo: ayudó a decorar y a armar la habitación, asistió a las clases para padres primerizos, ayudaba a Elsa con los asuntos Reales…trataba de ser el padre más atento del mundo.

Y al fin…el día había llegado.

Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Elsa y Olaf se encontraban degustando la tradicional cena de Nochebuena cuando la joven Reina comenzó a tener contracciones. Sin perder tiempo, Jack tomó a su adolorida esposa en brazos mientras los demás se encargaban de llamar al médico Real. El doctor había dicho que el parto no tardaría tanto, pero ya eran las 4 am del 25 de Diciembre y el bebé aun no llegaba.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, mi Reina? ─susurró Jack acariciando el sedoso pelo de su novia. Se encontraban en su habitación, abrazados mientras esperaban la llegada de su primogénito quien, por cierto, le estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal rato a su madre, con contracciones que provocaban gritos en la joven rubia. Elsa lo miró adolorida, pero forzando una tenue sonrisa.

─Adolorida…pero feliz…─Jack sonrió tenuemente. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó su mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa. Ahí estaba esa pequeña criaturita que él y Elsa habían creado con tanta amor, llegaría pronto a este mundo y él, no podía estar más emocionado, pero…

─¿Crees… que lo haré bien?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─respondió en un susurro, adolorida.

─Ser un buen papá…─Elsa lo observó como si fuera la criatura más extraña de todas. No podía estar preguntándole eso…

─Jack…no tengo la menor duda de que serás un gran padre; no sé por qué tu sí…

─Ya sabes…por mi inmadurez… ─la Reina de Arendelle sonrió tiernamente.

─Puede ser que seas inmaduro de vez en cuando, pero también eres dulce, justo y hasta sobreprotector; sé que serás la definición perfecta de un padre y que nuestro bebé te amará…─ respondió muy segura de sus palabras. Jack sabia que, seguramente, ella tenía razón, pero aun así, no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso.

─ ¡Ah! ─gritó Elsa al sentir una desgarradora contracción muy diferente a las demás; era el momento. ─ Jack…ya viene…ya viene…─susurró en un hilillo de voz sintiendo como todo su interior se preparaba para expulsar al bebé.

─Tranquila…iré por ayuda. ─dijo entrando en pánico. Su bebé ya venía… ¡su bebé estaba llegando!

* * *

><p>─Vamos, su Majestad; ya está coronando. ─animaba el doctor a la adolorida Reina. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor e inconformidad en su vida. ─Siga así.<p>

─No puedo…no puedo…─comenzó a sollozar, hundiéndose en las almohadas que la mantenían cómoda. Se sentía débil, exhausta, adolorida, pero sobre todo, aterrada. No se sentía capaz de traer al bebé al mundo.

─No digas eso, Elsa. Claro que puedes…─respondió Jack besando la mano que él cubría con las suyas.

─Jack…

─Vamos mi Reina, hazlo por nuestro pequeñín…─dijo besando su frente. Él tenía razón; debía hacerlo por su bebé; debía traerlo al mundo. Con energía renovada, Elsa obedeció las indicaciones del doctor. ─ Esa es mi chica…─ dijo Jack orgulloso.

Luego de unos dolorosos y extenuantes minutos para la Reina de las Nieves, todo terminó. Aquella presión que sintió en su bajo abdomen durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido, así también, como el pequeño ser que habitó su vientre por 9 maravillosos meses…lo supo al escuchar su potente llanto retumbar en las paredes de la habitación. Lagrimas de alegría descendían por el rostro de la joven Reina al escuchar por primera vez a…

─Felicidades, su Majestad…es un niño muy sano…

Su Hijo.

─ ¿Quiere sostenerlo, Rey Jackson? Aun debo terminar de revisar a la Reina. ─Jack asintió de manera ausente, aun en trance de ver ese pequeño bulto viviente en los brazos del doctor. Con mucho cuidado, tomó a su primogénito en brazos y lo miroo embobado. Sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron al observar al pequeño infante en sus brazos. Su pequeño rostro redondo, su pequeña nariz, su boca que en esos momentos formaba una perfecta "0" , su pelo blanco, heredado de él y finalmente, ese par de ojos que sin lugar a dudas había heredado de su madre, lo tenían en trance. Era precioso, perfecto…era su hijo. Jack sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de trescientos años, por fin, tenía una familia…era papá.

─Hola, campeón…bienvenido…─dijo en un susurro.

─Jack…─escuchó como Elsa lo llamaba. Miroo a su alrededor y notó que estaban solos en su habitación; estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el equipo médico se había marchado. Vio como Elsa se incorporaba forzosamente en la cama, por lo que, se acercó a ella.

─No hagas esfuerzos. ─recriminó él, sentándose a su lado, con su hijo aun en brazos. Elsa ignoró su reproche. Su vista se enfocó en el pequeño ser humano que su esposo cargaba en brazos. Jack sonrió. ─Tiene tus ojos, Elsa…─dijo mientras le pasaba de manera delicada al recién nacido.

Un sentimiento de plenitud se instaló en el corazón de la joven madre al ver a su pequeño. Era extraño pensar que esa personita estuvo en su interior durante 9 meses. Aun no lo podía creer; era madre. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces pensó que jamás tendría la dicha de ser madre, ya que nadie querría procrear un niño con un fenómeno, pero luego, llegó Jack…y su mundo cambió.

─Es idéntico a ti, Jack…─dijo aun sin apartar la vista de su hijo. ─Esperemos que solo sea en lo físico…─dijo de manera burlona. Jack sonrió.

─Solo el tiempo lo dirá. ─respondió. ─ ¿Cómo le llamaremos? ─preguntó Jack acariciando suavemente la cabeza del bebé.

─Bueno, ya que es una copia viviente de ti, sugiero un nombre parecido al tuyo…─Elsa levantó la vista y observó a su esposo de manera sonriente. ─ ¿Qué te parece…Jake?

─Jake será…─ dijo sin titubeos. ─Jake Frost de Arendelle…me encanta…─el Guardián de la Niñez se acercó a ella y la besó. Se amaban con locura…su hijo era la prueba de aquello. Cuando el beso finalizó, se sonrieron de manera amorosa y retornaron su atención a su bebé recién nacido.

─ ¿No deberíamos avisarles a los demás que el bebé ya nació?

─Esperemos a que amanezca; los guardianes están muy ocupados y tu hermana y tu cuñado se quedaron dormidos en la sala de estar; no quise despertarlos. Pero de seguro, despertarán en un par de horas ─explicó él ─ después de todo, ya es Navidad…aunque sospecho que Anna me matará, sé que todos se alegrarán por la noticia. ─ Elsa sonrió. ─ De verdad que eres un niño muy listo, ¿eh? Nacer un 25 de diciembre para recibir doble regalo, ¡sí que eres astuto, hijo mío! ─Elsa no pudo evitar reír.

─Lo que tu padre quiere decir, pequeño Jake es que…eres el mejor regalo de navidad de todos los tiempos. Te vamos a amar con todo nuestro corazón, sin importar qué. ─dijo refiriéndose a los poderes de hielo que de seguro heredaría. ─ Tu eres nuestro mundo ahora y haremos lo imposible para que seas feliz, pequeño…te amamos…

Tanto Elsa como Jack tomaron una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo quien se aferró lo mas que pudo a los gigantes dedos de sus padres.

─Feliz navidad pequeño…─susurró Jack mientras admiraba a su familia.

Tenía a Elsa, a su hijo…tenía a su familia y eso era invaluable.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa era la mejor navidad de toda su larga existencia.


End file.
